


Don't Speak

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Mistress, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr Prompt, ball slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Dean entrusts the reader to tread the fine line between pain and pleasure





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created/Written for @spnkinkbingo for the Square fill for Ball Slapping and for @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration Drabbles who requested a Sub!Dean x Reader with the prompt “He wanted to tell her how much he loved her”. I wrote it from Dean’s POV since the prompt just worked best that way for me. Fun fact: I listened to a lot of Sarah McLachlan while writing this.

([x](http://stunningklaroline.tumblr.com/post/52301096147))

“Don’t speak,” she commanded in a whisper.

**He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.** He wanted to tell her how much he trusted her. But he wasn’t allowed to utter a word. Not now, not while he was in a scene with her, down on all fours on the cheap motel bed. His cock hard and his body aching, yearning to feel the extremes. Dean could only play by the rules now and he knew she would be able to tread the fine line with him between pain and pleasure.

After grazing his cock with her fingertips, she took his balls in her hands, gently cupping and caressing them in a fake warm up to the inevitable roughness to come.

“Hold on,” she instructed in warning, “this is gonna hurt like hell.”

“Yes, mistress,” Dean responded eagerly.

_***whack*** _

His breath hitched, feeling a harsher than expected sting of the riding crop against his balls.

“Didn’t I just tell you? _Don’t speak_ ,” she reiterated rigidly with a smirk.

Dean huffed out, already feeling the tingle of the first smack and readying himself for more.

When she struck him again, she made sure to continue light slaps switching from left to right. The repetition of quick taps brought a delicious sting that he was able to handle. It was a constant drag of pleasurable pain that mounted with each strike. But then she grasped him tighter, building up the sharpness of each swat as she flicked her wrist with purpose on the sensitive, reddened skin.

Dean gripped at the sheets, his breath trembled, and body tense as he challenged his threshold for pain. It was as if she could feel him at the brink, stopping her ministrations just before his body jerked away involuntarily. He slumped forward once she let go of him, catching his breath in relief as fresh tears escaped his eyes from the pain.

Just then she turned him over on his back, crawling up his torso as the bed creaked. She leaned in to wipe the tears from his eyes. He looked up, emerald orbs innocently staring into hers that held a domineering devotion.

“Close your eyes, keep your hands at your sides,” she hushed as she straddled him, “and _don’t you dare_ come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” he strained, his voice as she sank down on him. The reprieve of her warmth wrapping around him enticed more ease than excitement, that is until she began to move.

She tilted forward, her hips slightly swiveling to find that magic spot and when she did, she hummed.

Dean held on as best he could. Trying to hold on to the prickling pain to keep from tipping over and spurting into her. His body shuddered as she rode him hard and fast, the movement producing a fresh soreness on his bruised balls that began to swell.

He knew he couldn’t touch her, couldn’t see her, couldn’t speak, and most importantly he wasn’t allowed to come. With his eyes closed tight, he could only imagine what she looked like bouncing up on top of him, gasping, and moaning.

He feared he’d come undone any second.

“Ready to come with me?” She rasped.

Dean responded in a short grunt, trying not to lose control.

“When I say… now, NOW!” she wailed, grinding against him, feeling the push and pull of pleasure within her.

But Dean, he didn’t come with a guttural moan. It was a silent, sweet surrender as he lay his head back, full lips parted, and eyes fluttered open. He realized he didn’t have to tell her how much he loved her then, he didn’t have to say a word. Just one look into her eyes and he knew she felt the same.


End file.
